User blog:Gojiran103/READ: BIG announcement for universes!
I'm just gonna go ahead and jump straight through this so that everyone is aware. Everyone knows that the Timeline and Multiverse page has been made and everyone can make their own universes with their timeline. The only universe that is locked, and with an unofficial name is''' Universe-515. The mainstream RPverse ATTENTION. Universe-515 has been locked since all of us are going to shape the history in there. And since we have countless events that happened in the mainstream RPverse I prefer to explain the events within bullets. For now on, I've come across something. I feel like it'd be too out of control when the page is unlocked everyone will start adding events, but will probably come across a mess up. So I have established that I will make the history of the page daily (Or at least try to), but when I show previews, It would be '''absolutely necessary for ALL users to input events that I missed, or unaware that the franchise exists. And when It's done, should the page be unlocked when I announce. That way we get that out of our system. I suggest all should cooperate, because I don't know the next information after GodGodzilla creates the multiverse, it could be a trillion years of some other franchise, like I said, I don't know. So be prepared. Now, moving on since we now have universes, I want to quickly establish another thing with these before more universes start to expand. No universes in the Timeline/Multiverse page clearly explain whether it's one of the several options: 1. An AU that's shared with the mainstream RPverse along with billions of others, and are in the same universe. 2. An alternate world/universe that has nothing to do with the universe the mainstream RPverse is in, like Universe-928 as in the Herokra-verse, but IS the main RPverse/universe/galaxy '''of its universe, and all the others are AU's. And 3. It can be an alternate world/universe than is an AU universe to the main universe in that universe. I hope it's not that all confusing. I'll gladly rephrase if anyone is still off-track though. For those who did not put the up above, edit your universe pages and briefly say the page of your universe that's it a '''Type-A Universe, Type-B Universe, or Type-C Universe. Meaning that A, B, and C refer to 1, 2, and 3 above. The mainstream would not need one, since, it's well mainstream. And remember, if I or others see you have a universe that's in the same universe in the RPverse and it's completely like in the concept of the Herokra-verse that has nothing to do with the RPverse, change it to an alternate world. It already says so in the Timeline and Multiverse page that AU's are either shared with the universe the mainstream RPverse is in or an AU to whichever universe in the alternate world. An alternate world has absolutely nothing to do with the mainstream RPverse or any universe in general therefore all galaxies/AU's inside have no similarities to other universes at all, and only has similarities with the many AU's in its own universe. And here's the last thing. Since there are universe pages that are unlike Universe-515, I say there should be two different forms of writing them. All universes except for Universe-515 are basically describing ''the history, description and everything of it and list much major-elemented events. Universe-515, since it is just too impossible to put all the history in a description of the others it will be bullet-made, meaning that all the events marked will just be in bullets. So both concepts are allowed. If you have some other concept different, I suggest you let me know. Now, that's all. Any comments, questions, or concerns are gladly welcome. See ya. '<--- Trace me, I'll trace you back. --->''' Category:Blog posts